Where Angels Fear to Tread
by NEII3N
Summary: When a mysterious woman falls from the sky it forces the Winchesters and their friends into an unexpected battle between two forces that are unwilling to let go of their hold on her. Sacrifices will be made, battles will be fought but in the end what is their goal? (Cover Image is not mine)
1. Chapter 1 - Falling Star

AN - This is the first FF that I have written in years and the first one under this pen name and SPN. I just starting to really get into this show by the suggestion of a friend and was really inspired!

I am expecting to possible get some hate as I have a female OC and I know that the fandom normally does not take kindly to them :) but I am open to criticism and advice. This is going to definitely be an AU but still somewhat along the same storyline.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the yard. Of course, it always was now that the place was a ghost town. Ever since Bobby died and the boy's moved to the Bunker there was no life in the old scrap yard. Jody did get the occasional call out to the area about damn teenagers trying to throw a kegger, but that was a few months ago and they weren't on the property itself and she made sure to 'put the fear of God' in them so that they wouldn't be trying that shit again once they were high tailing it out of there she made sure there were chains on the gates and locks were installed. She didn't want anyone poking around in the yard because she knew that there were still some remnants of the hunter around and she didn't want anyone finding that kind of stuff, especially the panic room, which was the only thing left standing in the rumble of Bobby's destroyed home.

Besides she never knew if Dean and Sam would need anything from here. Which happened fairly often, when Dean would need a part for the Impala if it needed to be fixed this was his first and only stop. Jody knew it was a sacred place for him, and for Sam though maybe not in the same way that it was for Dean. And if she was being honest with herself it was for her too. She missed the man. The stubborn jackass that he was, he was still a good man.

And that is how she found herself driving out of the main part of town to Bobby's scrapyard tonight. She had just gotten off of a long 3-day shift at the station and wanted to swing by to make sure that the gates were locked tight before heading home.

Turning off of the main highway she drove the half-mile road that was a private road to Bobby's property. Pulling up to the main gates she put the truck in park but left it running, she climbed down and pulled her jacket a little tighter around her body. It was mid-October and getting cold fast.

In the truck's headlights she approached the padlock, and with her gloved hand she lifted it and gave it a quick tug, to reassure herself it, was in fact locked.

"Good, now I can get my ass home and sleep for the next 12 hours." she grumbled to herself as she turned her back to the gate and began walking back to the truck. Suddenly the night stilled around her, insects and animals silenced their nightly orchestra. Jody tensed and had her hand on her gun in the holster ready to draw it in a moments notice.

That's when she saw what she thought was a shooting star, but instead of disappearing it became larger and seemed to be barreling straight toward her.

"What in the hell?" Jody whispered words becoming fog in the cold night air. She yelled, covering her ears and ducked as a click-click-BOOM sounded from the star. It sounded like a jet breaking the sound barrier next to her, she closed her eyes tightly as the star flew over her only to crash into a power line knocking it down sending sparks everywhere, the barreling through a stack of cars causing them to fly and land on others shattering glass before crashing into the hard earth spraying dirt up in the air. The light flashed and faded.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jody could barely hear herself over the ringing in her ears. Fumbling for her key ring with shaking hands and unlocked the padlock. Running back to her truck and jumping in she slammed on the gas, smoking the tires a bit as she raced through the gates and drove deeper into the yard.

It took a minute to navigate around the debris of the vehicles that had been disturbed from their resting place to get as far into the yard as she could before three overturned cars blocked her truck from going any further. Climbing out of the truck Jody drew her weapon and flashlight and began to sweep the area around her.

' _Sam and Dean should be here, this might be their kind of case. But they might be hunting…'_ thought Jody as she walked in between two stacks of cars. She was walking cautiously not knowing what the hell this was she wanted to make she that she was on her toes. Stepping over a car door that was on the ground she noticed something catching the light. Walking over to it slowly she noticed it was a feather, and crouched down to inspect it. It was massive, at least two feet in length black as a raven, silky to the touch. But it was warm and looked charred on the edges.

"Definitely a Sam and Dean thing…" Jody mummered stepping over the feather and toward the end of the row of cars. She saw more feathers the closer to the end of the row and noticed that she was near the stack of cars that had been toppled. Putting her back against a stable car she looked around the corner and saw the crater in the ground. That's when she caught a glimpse of what was in the crater, out of the freshly turned dirt and twisted metal of a car was a set of wings. Massive ones, at least 10 feet in length each. One was the purest white, like the first snow of winter deep in the mountain and untouched by man. The other was like the feather she found, black but was iridescent. When Jody's flashlight skimmed across them it showed flecks of blue and gold that played against the raven black backdrop.

But they were damaged, that much Jody could see from where she was. Much like the first feather she came across they were charred, bloodstained and the white wing was snapped in one place and hanging oddly.

"Oh god." Jody hurried over. Looking into the crater she saw a woman - _Angel_. She thought to herself. The girl was at least 25 to 30 years old... Or at least her vessel was… whatever, there was too much to take in. Her hair was long and silver in color, she was unconscious and injured but Jody didn't know if that was from the crash or something else, she was only about 5'5", maybe 130 wet but built with muscles and nude so Jody was able to see most of the injuries but also noticed that the woman was clutching in her right hand a sword. A soft groan escaped the woman's split lip and with a soft glow, the wings disappeared.

Jody climbed down into the crater to get to the younger woman. It wasn't too deep and if needed Jody knew she would be able to get her out of here without too much of a struggle. Jody reached out and softly touched the woman's shoulder letting her know that someone was there with her, which earned another groan from the woman this one had more pain in it though. Jody took off her coat and draped it over the younger woman.

"Don't worry I am here to help you. Just stay calm and try not to move." said Jody as the woman's eyes fluttered slightly.

"I'm going to get you out of here and take you someplace safe to tend to your wounds, just hold on," said Jody, the woman gave a small nod before crying out again.

"Hold on I'm going to get help," said Jody pulling out her phone. The time read 2 AM but that didn't stop her from opening up contacts and punching Dean Winchester's name.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Are You?

AN - This one was a little more difficult to write for me. I've written out chapters for this story or ideas for chapters of this story ahead of time and I'm working on building a bridge between some of the gaps but it is starting to come together. I have been inspired by a lot of music as well with writing this story so I may start to list some of the songs that inspired the chapters in the opening.

AnYa - I really appreciate your review! That really helped me a lot actually. I was worried that this would come across as a Mary Sue but I am going to try my damndest to make sure that it does not. I picture this happening between Season 9 & 10\. Right before Dean gets the Mark of Cain, I haven't decided yet if I am going to tie that into my story. It depends where my plotline ends up going.

I am picturing this in the Metatron/Gadreel timeline but with my personal twist to it. One of the main ones is that Naomi is alive and working with Metatron. This is also where my storyline is going to go _**ping**_ into an AU.

I appreciate ANY feedback and I welcome it. Thanks for your time!

* * *

"You've WHAT?!" roared Naomi as she slammed her hands down on the desk as she abruptly stood up and glared at the man in front of her desk.

"We've lost her ma'am" the timid angel in front of her quaked as she walked around the other side of her desk and approached him. Metatron sat by in the other chair silently watching the interaction between the two. Naomi stopped within inches of his face, the heat was radiating off of her, he could taste her anger in the air. Her eyes searched his face as her jaw clenched and mouth pinched into a thin line.

"Well at least we still have the sword" she snipped quietly after she finished her inspection of his face and turned away looking to Metatron. He had his hands clasped together in front of him and steepled with his pointer fingers resting against his lips giving him a pensive look like he was deep in thought. Of course, the little weasel was always thinking, always planning, always one step ahead of the idiotic pencil pushers but they didn't need to know that no no no. His grin twisted sadistically

"Actually ma'am… the sword has been discovered to be missing as well, we've searched the armory thoroughly with no luc…." he was unable to finish his sentence as Naomi's blade was stabbed through his eye socket. Metatron scoffed in irritation as he gripped the arms of the chair and stood, walking to Naomi's side. She straightened herself after dropping the angel to the floor and wiping her blade on his tie, replacing her blade back into the sleeve of her jacket and turning to face Metatron.

"What are we going to do now? At least with the sword we might have been able to complete the spell but without _either_ of them there is no way that we will be able to do this." she huffed out as she sat on the edge of her desk and rested her hands on either side of her looking at the angel in front of her.

"Gadreel is down there now leading Castiel away from the location of his grace. As soon as he is finished with that moron we will have him begin the search for either the sword or the girl." Metatron said in a bored tone. Naomi glared in his direction.

"He must have been close then. I hope I don't have to remind you what is at stake here?" Naomi's voice dropped slightly as she finished her statement. Metatron hadn't moved from his position.

"I don't need a reminder, Naomi, I am not one of the simple-minded ones you have running around. And must **I** remind **YOU** that it was my plan and my execution of that plan that put all of this" he gestured with his hands up in the air in circles "into motion?" He scoffed looking at her. "You are here because you're - how would say...services... were needed," he said with a twisted smile as he turned toward her office door, taking care to step over the arm of the dead angel on the floor. Naomi stayed where she was watching him as he grabbed the handle and opened the door, he was almost out of the door before he turned and looked back at her.

"You are not the one in charge, I am, the sooner that you accept that and get with the program the easier this will be for you." The door slammed shut, effectively cutting her off from the sounds of his departing footsteps.

* * *

Dean heard the vibration of his phone before the actual ringtone started. With a groan, he slapped his hand onto it and brought it to his ear with his face still smashed into is pillow he didn't really care if Jody couldn't understand him.

"It's two in the morning. Someone better be dead." he grumbled.

"She might die, Dean." Jody said with a grunt. Dean opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Jody, what the hell are you talking about? And what are you doing?"

"Believe me, it's probably not what your perverted mind is thinking kid. I'm at Bobby's, something happened" Dean sat up in bed at that.

"What does that mean, something happened? You're being very vague Jody, it's too early in the morning to play guessing games and Sam is the one that is better at the cryptic message thing." Jody pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the side of her truck, she was exhausted from loading the girl into the back seat where she laid unconscious covered in a blanket.

"Look, I am on my way to you guys. I'll be there in a few hours. Have coffee ready." Jody climbed into the truck and began the drive to the bunker. Dean collapsed back down into bed and fell back asleep.

A few hours later he was woken up by Sam slamming open the door to his room.

"Dean! Get up! Jody just called me, she's up top and needs our help carrying someone who is injured in here. You go help her I'll get the supplies to the War room." Sam said irritably as he ran toward the supply closet to grab the first aid kit. Over the short phone call that he had with Jody, she had let him know that she had spoken with Dean a few hours prior letting him know that she was on her way. Sam opened the closet door and grabbed the bag of supplies as Dean ran past him pulling on his robe as he went, both of them still in their pajamas as they were only beginning to wake up before Jody called Sam.

Dean took the stairs two at a time until he ran out the door and saw Jody getting out of the truck.

"Good to see ya Sheriff, what's going on?" Jody opened the back door of the truck and Dean leaned in to see the woman bundled in the blanket on the backseat still unconscious, he looked at Jody after a moment.

"This is what you called me at 2 AM for? A drunk? Seriously Jody?" Jody fixed Dean with an _I swear to God I'll kill you_ look before reaching into the front seat of the cab and pulling out the sword and showing it to him.

"Oh and trust me she's not a drunk but she's injured badly. Help me get her inside then I'll tell you everything." Jody grabbed a bag from the seat as Dean picked up the woman in his arms and walked back into the bunker as Jody closed the door to the truck and followed him into the bunker. Dean walked slowly down the stairs to make sure that he didn't hit the woman's head on the banister, he noticed that her silver-haired draped down and was crusted with dirt and blood, both old and fresh. One side of it was shaved off and it looked like there were drill holes going into her skull. He didn't have much time to study her as he was already down the stairs and walking toward the war table.

"Sammy!" Hollered Dean as he placed her down on the table. "Jody help me push this stuff outta the way." Dean started sliding chairs away from the table after he had laid the girl down. Jody picked up the few books that were on the table and moved them to one of the control panels to the side. Sam entered the war room as they finished.

"Is that her?" he asked setting down the bag by her head and opening it up with a quick zip. Jody moved to his side and unwrapped her from the blanket that the blood was seeping through at this point, both Dean and Sam did a sharp intake of breath upon seeing her nude body covered in injuries. Many of them new but there were bruises and scars leading to past suffering. None of them missed the markings of bindings on her wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Jody, what the hell happened to her?" asked Sam softly as he grabbed some alcohol and sterilize a needle. Jody opened her mouth to start to talk when a there was a soft _**whoosh**_ and the sound of feathers and Cas appeared in the library looking at them.

"Cas! Where have you been man?" asked Dean as he looked over to the angel with concern. Cas walked down the steps as Dean was speaking to him and stood by the woman's head.

"I've been hunting my grace, Metatron has hidden it well. I felt it somewhere near Topeka but ran into Gadreel as I was closing in on it." As he spoke Cas's eyes had not left the woman's body. Roving over it and inspecting the injuries. Jody looked from Cas to Dean to Sam trying to get someone to tell her what the was going on.

Sam poured alcohol over the largest gash that began at her navel and went to her chest. Gently he starts the first stitch checking her face as he does so to see if she makes a move to wake up. When no indication is made toward consciousness he continues on. Dean removed his robe and place it on the back of a chair that was near the table and reached into the bag grabbing out some gauze. Cas's visual inspection ended on the woman's face within the few moments that all this had happened, from there he looked at Dean who was gently wrapping her right ankle with gauze to protect the raw red skin from blistering more.

"I knew Metatron was no good as soon as we met him. Hiding away from the world, away from everyone! Just to keep his own hide safe. Didn't matter that he could have been helping us out, selfish prick." Dean ranted as finished the first ankle and moved to the next one

"And... AND he has beady-eyes! Their creepy" he said as he pointed to his own and began working on her left ankle. Cas folded his arms, his trench coat moving stiffly as he did so.

"Well… I need coffee, and I am guessing with the type of arrival I got you forgot to make it huh kid?" Jody looked at Dean as she took off her coat and deposited on the chair she had dropped her bag onto, and then walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Castiel looked after departing figure, as did Dean. Sam's focus was still on his task as he was only about halfway complete and was actually rethreading the needle with more thread.

"Sorry about that Jody. Hurry back we want to hear what happened at Bobby's!" Dean called down the hall as he put the gauze back in the bag, and then stood next to Cas and leaned down to look at the girl's head. Reaching out he rotated it from one side to the other looking at the dark bruising on under her left eye as he turned her head to look at the shaved side. Sam looked up out of the corner of his eye as Dean finished the rotation exposing the closely cut hair to her scalp, it went well back behind her ear and looked like it was done rough and in a hurry as there were uneven lengths and chunks of hair completely removed. On the side of her head were four holes.

"Cas, what are these, have you seen them before? Are they those..," he made a twisting motion with his fingertips by his forehead "things like Crowley used to get Gadreel out of Sammy's head?" His eyes meet Sam's quickly before looking back to Cas's vivid blue eyes.

"Dean I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you find her? I can't sense her, can't read her. She's...its like there is nothing here." Dean and Sam made eye contact. Jody walked back into the War room carrying four cups of coffee and set them down on a console near the table.

"What happened at Bobby's Jody?" Dean asked. Jody scanned all the men's faces and sat down in a chair and took a deep drink of coffee.

"You're going to think I am crazy - well crazier than normal…" Jody started by telling them about the how she saw the star and what happened everything except the wings. The recap didn't take as long as she imagined it would, maybe it was her tired brain that was running on fumes and needed to sleep after being up for almost 36 hours now. She drained the last bit of her mug and looked at the boys, her boys who she trusted with her life. She got up from the chair and grabbed her bag from where she dropped it forgotten.

"There is one more thing. I think she might be an Angel, when I first walked up to the crater there were wings, they had to be at least 10 feet in length but it was dark. Here is a feather from one." Jody turned and handed the black flight feather to Cas's open hands. Sam stopped his wrapping of her wrist. Dean dropped his arms to his sides and approached Cas, gently brushing his body against the angel's arm as he reached forward and grabbed the feather for himself. After examining it he reached over and passed it Sam who took it and rotated it watching the light play within it

"Jody, I don't think you understand. You would not have been able to see an angel's true form in **ANY** way and live." Cas said as he turned his head to observe the woman. Sam placed the feather down on the table and started to bandaged the woman's thigh when the muscle feathered and a groan escaped her lips and instantly everyone in the room tensed.

"Is she waking up?" Jody asked joining Sam as he quickly finished wrapping her leg. He looked down at Jody.

" I don't know, this is the first reaction she's had while I've been working on her. Did you see any injuries on her back when you were getting her in the truck?" he inquired of Jody.

"Not that I noticed. But her wings were in bad shape, one looked broken and they both looked burnt but they disappeared before I got to her." she replied.

"Sam you might wanna back off she's waking up I think." Dean said as he drew his gun. The woman's eyes fluttered open relieving her strikingly unique lilac iris, she locked her eyes to Sam's face and froze him in place. He could see the pain there in them but there was something else there as well, it was like a haze placed over her like she was drugged. She raised her hand from the table and reached out to Sam.

"Sammy backup." Dean raised his gun.

"It's okay Dean, look at her. She hurt." Sam scanned the woman's face after looking at his brother with a nod of his head indicating to lower the gun. Dean and Cas watched as Sam reached out his hand and took the woman's hand swallowing it within in his large one.

"My name is Sam, this is Jody she is the one that found you. That is my brother Dean is over there and next to him is Castiel. Here sit up slowly and put this on." Sam grabbed Dean's discarded robe from the back of a chair nearby with a small protest from his brother but was Dean stopped with a glare and helped her put it on as her eyes slowly woke up. Dean folded his arms and sat on the edge of a control panel and fixed his eyes on her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Jody asked her. The girl looked down at her hands. Both wrists were bandaged but her right hand had open cuts on her knuckles like she had been in a fight. She opened and closed her hand and rotated her wrist wincing slightly at the movement. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Maya."

* * *

AN - Once again I just want to thank you all for reading. I would love to hear what you think of the story. Please review! Reviews are my lifeblood.

-N


	3. Chapter 3 - Mother Nature, Daughter Time

**AN-** Wow so it's awhile. I've had some trouble with this one and I had trouble with is one. There were a few parts of this one that I had to re-write. But with the wonder guidance of my beautiful beta - bekindplsrewind - she guided me through it and we were able to get this hammered out. You need to go over to her page and look at her work, it's amazing!

Music that inspired me for this chapter: Shinedown - Cry for Help

* * *

"Thank you," Maya said softly, taking the glass of water that Sam offered her before sitting down at the table. Jody stood next to her as she greedily gulped down her own water. The boys exchanged concerned glances as they waited for her to finish. With a final tilt of her head, Maya emptied her glass and set it down on the table.

Castiel stepped forward before she could get a word in. "Who are you?" The force radiating from the angel was intense. Jody glowered at him but couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"I _told_ you who I am," Maya said, her voice rising slightly. "My name is _Maya._ I don't know what else you're trying to ask me." Maya stood up and met Castiel's eyes. Even though she was a good six inches shorter than him, she didn't back down.

"Maya, I don't think you understand who you're dealing with," Dean smirked at the sight of the weak and injured girl going toe-to-toe with an angel. He caught Maya's eyes over Castiel's shoulders, and at that moment, he saw the soft flash of purple glow coming from them. They were similar to an angel's before they returned to normal. He pushed himself up from the table and drew his gun at her. "Get away from her, Jody! She's one of those walking dick bags!"

Castiel's angel blade appeared in his hand from his coat sleeve. He twirled it in his hand and readied himself for attack as Maya raised her hands. She backed up only to have her ass hit the table.

"Now, I think it's best if you answered Cas's question, Maya. If that's even what your name is," Dean said. Castiel moved to the side, blocking any possible escape route for her.

"Dean, what the hell! Back off!" Sam said, coming between them. "She's hurt! Give her a chance to explain."

"Sam, you didn't see what I did. She's definitely an angel. Her eyes changed." Dean looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Sam glanced to Maya, and their eyes met. Slowly, he pulled out his own gun.

"Jody, please! You have to talk sense into them! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Maya said.

Jody's eyes were filled with conflict.

"Sheriff, don't fall for this shit! You're smarter than that!" barked Dean.

Maya clenched her fist, causing fresh blood to soak through her bandages. Her eyes shifted between each one of them as she squared her jaw. Just beyond the door behind them, she could see into the library where her sword lay resting on a leather chair. Very slowly, Maya shifted her hands onto the table behind her, blindly feeling across the table until her fingers bumped into her empty glass.

"Dean, I think it's _you_ that doesn't understand who you're dealing with," Maya said. As the words left her mouth, she threw the glass at his head then kicked a chair out at Jody as she made a move towards her. This had the sheriff toppling over and landing on her back. Maya snatched the scissors that had been used to trim her dressings off from the table and threw them before Sam could raise his gun. It pinned the sleeve of his robe to the wall, immobilizing him as she sprinted off towards the library.

While the rest of his team were temporarily incapacitated, Castiel chased after Maya. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. Maya snapped her palm upwards at his nose, breaking it on contact. He grunted as blood began to drip from his nostrils, but his grip on her only tightened. Castiel raised his blade and aimed at her chest, but Maya blocked him, resulting in only a superficial wound on her shoulder.

Sam ripped the scissors out of the wall and dropped them before rushing to Dean's side. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. There was blood running down the side of Dean's face as he had one hand pressed to his forehead and one on the table. Sam helped him stand upright.

" _Yes, I'm fine_ ," Dean said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "The bitch threw a glass at my head, Sam! Who the fuck does that?" Dean wiped the blood out of his eye with the back of his hand. He grabbed his gun from the table and raised it towards Castiel and Maya.

Castiel could already sense how weak and tired she was. He released her arm and managed to punch her already bruised eye. Maya screamed and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Nice one, Cas! Let's get her tied up and put into the dungeon," Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder and putting his gun into the back of his pants. Castiel kept his blade in his hand as he looked down at Maya and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Sam helped Jody up from the floor. "You okay, Jody?" he asked as she stood and dusted herself off.

"No! This is all fucking insane! This girl fell from the sky and is basically dead. I bring her for you guys to help her, and what happens? She practically wakes up from a fucking coma and you guys fucking attack her when she doesn't want to answer a question! Look at her! She was clearly tortured! No wonder she doesn't want to talk!" Jody ranted as she paced the room.

As Dean and Sam tried to calm her down, Castiel tended to Maya.

Castiel lifted her limp body into a nearby chair, then crouched down in front of her. He set his angel blade down next to him so he could tie her hands together, not realizing that Maya had opened her eyes. With a growl, she bolted up from the chair and kicked him in the groin. This surprised him more than causing him pain, but the force of her blow was enough to bend him over. He was quick to react and snatched up his blade, but she grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the chest. Castiel's angel blade clattered to the floor, and Maya released him, causing him to drop to the floor too. Maya quickly grabbed his blade and straddled him, bringing the edge to his throat.

"Drop the guns, or the angel dies!" Maya yelled out, pressing the blade against Castiel's throat harder. He groaned as a small cut started to form.

Castiel looked up at her. Fresh blood was seeping through her robe from the gash on her torso. In addition to all her other injuries, Castiel would just have it wait it out before her energy was drained.

"Hello, boys." Crowley suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Looks like I missed quite the party. Where's feathers?" he asked as he walked towards the brothers. He followed where their guns were pointed and their line of sight.

" _You!"_ yelled Maya, standing abruptly. Light flared in the room, causing them all to cover their eyes. Once it was gone, her wings were out, and she was charging at him.

Crowley went rigid. When she had almost reached him, he snapped his fingers and chains etched in Enochian spells wrapped around her body and legs, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You bastard! Let me out! You left me!" she screamed, her wings flailing around and flinging blood and feathers everywhere. Things were being knocked off the walls with her wingspan, making them all duck and move around them.

Crowley snapped his fingers again, and a gag appeared in her mouth before she was knocked unconscious. "Well, that was interesting." He dusted a down feather off of his shoulder.

Everyone slowly stood and stared at him, wide-eyed.

Sam glanced between Maya and Crowley. "Crowley, who the hell is she?" Sam asked.

"Well, Moose, that is a great question. I have no idea," Crowley said, his eyes still on her.

Sam recognized the look on his face as his humanity showing.

"You're lying," Castiel said, standing at the top of the stairs into the library.

Dean and Sam made eye contact before walking towards Crowley.

"Crowley," Sam said again, causing him to look up.

"Fine, since you asked SO nicely," Crowley sneered with a roll of his eyes, "this is Maya," he gestured to the fallen woman, "my daughter."

* * *

Ok, guys, I would love it if you could give me 3 reviews? Pretty please?

Thank you!

-N


	4. Chapter 4 - Hell Hath no Fury

**79 A.D. - Pompeii**

The mountain had been acting up all week, but the tremors were not a concern as they had happened in the past. Nothing ever went beyond the occasional grumble of the earth, as if it were stretching out its tired bones. But this seemed to have something helping it, almost influencing it.

As soon as the sun was shining through the gossamer curtains and onto the bed, Rada entered the room carrying a tray of food for Maya. She placed it onto the table and walked into the off-room suite to gather clothes for her mistress to wear for the day.

Maya stood at the table still dressed in her light sleeping gown when Rada returned. She plucked a grape off its vine and popped it into her mouth. Without turning, she grabbed the goblet of wine and took a sip, then began to address her maid.

"Father has requested that I train all day today. More than I have in the past. He thinks that Mother will be able to locate me soon." Maya finished the rest of the liquid with a deep swallow as it burned down her throat. She set the goblet back down on the table. "I will need training clothes today, no dresses," she said in a commanding tone. Maya hated the idea of ruling over anyone, but as of late, her father made sure that she was taking charge, more and more.

It was something that Rada also took note of, ' _It suits her'_ she thought to herself.

Maya turned to Rada who had yet to speak, but her silence was an eternal thing. Maya's father had removed her tongue years ago so that their identities would not be told to the wrong ears and had even made Maya watch.

Rada merely nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to grab the training clothes in exchange for the dress that was in her hands.

* * *

Clanging came from the yard with the occasional aggressive yell or scream of frustration. Maya stood opposite in the training ring from Master Andel. He was in the body of a handsome man who had a thick and defined muscular structure. Maya and her father had traveled to this time specifically for a reason—this man, well this demon, Andel was only one in a long line of Masters' that Maya had been training with. Master Andel was by far more impressive than the others. He always pushed her to her limits and just beyond the edge, but not so far that she'd fall.

Maya's father sat to the side of the ring under the inner courtyard and watched his daughter train.

"Fuck!" Maya yelled; Andel struck her with his spear, dislocating her shoulder and opening up a fresh wound.

His mouth twisted up as he slammed his spear down on the ground, the blade in the air.

Maya clutched her shoulder as blood seeped through her fingers. Father's rule was no healing until after training, and only if she won the fight. Andel knew precisely what he was doing by injuring her fighting arm.

"Give up, Maya, you know it's over." Andel's black eyes flashed. His deep voice sent a tremble of anger and pleasure down Maya's back, her attraction to Andel unchanged. Still clutching her injured shoulder, Maya dropped her sword and backed up to the weapons rack.

Andel lifted his spear and spun it with ease in his large hands before going into attack formation again. "You never know when to quit, do you?" he taunted, as he watched her movements with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Without turning her back to him, Maya moved her hand from her shoulder to reach behind her and closed her bloodied hand around the first weapon she felt, a spear, similar to Andel's. Her right arm draped uselessly at her side as her left hand held the spear at an odd angle as they circled each other.

A few moments passed before Andel charged forward, at Maya, who remained unflinching. At the last moment, as he swung the spear towards her head, Maya crouched under it and drove her spear upward toward Andel's heart, screaming out as she used both arms and all remaining strength in her body to push the spear up through Andel's heart and out his back. For a moment everything stilled before Andel threw his head back opening his mouth inhumanly wide as black smoke exited with an unearthly scream, erupting into the sky where it hovered.

Maya discarded the spear and Andel's lifeless body to the side and walked toward her father, sat down at the table and grabbed the glass of wine he offered her.

"Maya you're bleeding all over the table," he said gruffly as he raised the goblet to his mouth.

The smoke entered back into Andel's body. Sitting up, he pulled the spear out of his chest, before standing and walking over to the table.

"Much better than last time Maya," Andel said grabbing his goblet and drinking from it as he sat down, and his eyes dragged over her body. Maya put her drink down and met his gaze as it came back up to her face, raising her eyebrow and shooting him a look that screamed ' _Really'_. Andel cleared his throat setting down his drink and looked to Crowley.

"She's learned everything that I can teach her. Now it's just a matter of putting it to practice." Andel's deep voice rumbled as he spoke.

Her father sat forward to begin talking to Andel about what the next stage would be for the training. Maya tuned them out as she reached her hand up to her shoulder and began healing it, the joint reset with a loud pop and Maya groaned causing Andel to pause and look at her before continuing his conversation with Crowley. She left the wound on her shoulder open, it was already beginning to heal, and stood up walking inside to bathe the blood, sweat, and dirt off her body.

* * *

Hours later the moon was high in the sky and sleep was eluding her. Maya stared up at the ceiling while her thoughts were running a mile a minute, the migraine that began this morning was still making her head vibrate, and there was a feeling of unease that made her skin crawl. With an exasperated groan, she threw the sheets off her stiff body and moved to the on suite to use the restroom. Once finished she walked back out and disrobed quickly grabbing a fresh pair of dark breeches and put on a loose white flowing top, over the shirt she placed her corset leather armor, tightening it to the point where she could still breathe. She then slipped on her worn-in leather boots. As she finished, her father ran into the room.

"Good, you sensed it as well," he said slamming open the trunk that was at the end of her bed which he had locked with his demon powers. Of course, she knew what was in it, the future, he grabbed a backpack out of it and began gathering items out of the trunk and putting them into the bag. Rada entered the room just as quickly, her night shift on, Maya looked between the two of them

"Father, what's going on?" Maya said as she stood rooted to the spot. The sheer curtains on the veranda were moving gently with the wind that was sweeping in from the ocean. The full moon was casting an ethereal glow on the dark waters, but something more sinister was soon overpowering it.

"Rada, finish dressing Maya for traveling." Crowley barked out the order, leaving no room for questions. Maya knew that he was talking about rift traveling. The rifts Maya was able to open with her powers, let her go to different times and places in the world where she couldn't reach with her wings. No matter how many times she's opened a rift, it always made her weak and sick for days, since it drained a large amount of her energy.

Rada nodded curtly and helped Maya put on her leather gloves, the dagger holster around her hips, and finally, she strapped the baldric for the sword to Maya's back.

Crowley shoved a wrapped bundle into Rada's arms, it was the last item in the trunk and slammed it shut. He grabbed the other bag and moved to the bookshelf next to Maya's desk and began shoving the books haphazardly into it. As soon as Rada had unwrapped the bundle and removed the sword in its sheath, she placed it onto the baldric and buckled it down. She then grabbed Maya by the shoulders and made sure the girl looked her in the eye. Rada removed two of the daggers she always kept on her and slipped them into the sheaths that were on Maya's thighs.

"Rada, these are yours! I can't take them" Maya's voice cracked slightly.

'They were always yours. My life was yours, as soon as you saved mine.' Rada signed to her before quickly kissing her forehead and hurrying down the stairs with the third dagger in her hand.

Entranced by the orange glow and shocked by the goodbye from Rada and still not understanding what was going on she ran out to see the strange, terrible light. That was overpowering the moon.

"Maya darling no," Her father called out dropping the bag he had been shoving her last few belongings into when the ground began to rumble and the sounds of screaming and collapsing buildings entered her ears as she fell to the floor near the doorway of the veranda. Skinning her knee and cracking her head upon the marble. Her tongue darted out to taste the blood from her split lip as her father gripped her arm forcefully and pulled her up.

"It's time to disappear NOW!" He barked at her, seeing the hesitation in her lilac eyes. Of course, it was there. She was still young, barely a woman at 18, but the years of running and hiding from anyone that would try to use her against him, while he continued his deals, was the only way to keep her alive and hidden from her mother. Her eyes hardened, and with a quick nod, she moved away from him to grab the first backpack that was on her bed when they heard the strangled scream echo in the house and froze. After looping the bag over his shoulder, a sword appeared in Crowley's hand. Maya made to withdraw the sword attached to her back when her father shook his head harshly and pointedly looked at the daggers on her thighs. Moving to opposite sides of the door, they hid quietly waiting as footsteps hurried up the stairs.

A pair of two strong, tall men burst into the room followed by a small child. Without hesitation, her father swung his sword and decapitated one of the men, as he did so there was a flash of blue light leaving his body. As he was handling the first of the angels, Maya grabbed the small girl and slit her throat, the blue light leaving her body as well. As she finished the third man seized her throat, Crowley tried to get to her but was thrown across the room by the angel's powers. Maya clawed at his arm as he closed it tighter down on her throat. But it was no use. Black started to settle on the edge of her vision, and with the angel pinning her father down he couldn't help her, he was just a crossroads demon. Crowley looked helpless as their eyes met. Slowly and limply her hands fell away from the angel's arm, and her eyes rolled back into her head, the angel dropped Maya to the floor.

"Well Crowley I can't say that I haven't been looking forward to this, but the boss wants to see you, alive sadly, so that means you get to live for now. But where is this child of yours? That's what we're here for," monologues the angel as he stalked towards Crowley still pinned to the wall. Screaming was continuing outside as people ran from the fire that was raining down from the sky.

"Well you feathery asshole I'm not really in the mood for sharing anything, but perhaps she is," said Crowley as he lifted his chin towards where Maya's body had been lying on the floor. The angel turned to look, but the body was gone. When he turned back to Crowley, it was Maya that he was facing. Her wings were flaring, eyes glowing purple, and holding the Sword of Michael.

"Never turn your back to me, you bastard." she snarled and with one sweeping movement removed his head, blue light surged from his body as her wings disappeared and eyes returned to normal. Crowley dropped to the floor as Maya returned the sword to the baldric.

"You shouldn't have used the sword," he said as he put his sword away.

"You want to argue about that now?" Maya said grabbing the dagger that she dropped. They were making their way to the door when another more powerful vibration had them gripping the walls.

"We need to leave now." They began down the stairs running toward the front of the house when another quake happened, this time the earth thundered, and a massive shockwave sent both of them forward landing on their faces. Maya lifted her head from the floor and saw Rada's lifeless body in front of her, and she quickly grabbed the third dagger from where it was on the ground.

With a groan, Maya's father was on his feet first helping her up. Once they righted themselves, they rounded the corner and were almost to the door when a high pitch whistling reached their ears.

"What is that sound?" Maya asked as the sound grew louder. As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a massive crash as a flaming boulder smashed through the roof of the house. Maya's father grabbed her and covered her with his body as debris rained down around them, the wall on the other side of the room was knocked down exposing the cobblestone streets outside. People were screaming in pain as the rubble was crushing them, blood spraying out of their mouths, wasting their last breaths on asking for help at people running past.

"Bollocks, your Mother always did have a flair for dramatics," Crowley grumbled as he removed his arms from around her head.

"Come on Darling we must get going before she finds us." Grabbing her trembling hand, he ran towards the screaming, sounds of fire and hopefully into the fray where they could remain hidden from the force that was causing this.

* * *

The explosions rocked the ground, and the fire that fell from the sky was horrible, but the worst thing, Maya had decided, was the ash. It clung to her skin, filled her lungs, and it took all her strength to keep herself upright, running and pushing through the bodies of screaming people around her.

"Father," she called out as they ran, he ignored her as he watched for more angels.

"Father!" she yelled at him in Gaelic. Being in Greece but hearing his native tongue caught his attention. He shoved a man carrying a screaming child out of the way and moved into a side alley that no one was on and turned to her.

Looking at his daughter as people continued to run past them, as the ash fell heavier now and covered her uniquely silver hair making her look like the sniveling, crying apes that were running around screaming. She stood before him, and he knew this was the last time that he would see her: the last time he would look into those eyes that were her blessing -not that he believed in that garbage- and her curse. But he believed in her.

"Maya, we have very little time now love. She is close, and I will not let her get you," Crowley pulled the bag off of his shoulder and draped it onto her small, but muscular frame. He placed both hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"They are here now. You cannot fly, your Mother made sure of that with this ash. You will have to go without me.." she looked at him shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes and began to fall creating rivers in the ash on her face.

"I can fight! You know I can, I can kill just as well as you!" she cried hysterically shaking her head, the ground quaked again and this time the mountain exploded and a massive ash cloud plumed up into the sky. Crowley looked at her and shook her shoulders to stop her hysterics.

"Maya! There is no time. You only have the energy and time to go yourself." The ash was sweeping through the higher homes of the city caking people in ash and killing them almost instantly.

With a nod she turned away from him, her eyes glowed a bright purple as she held her hand out in front of her. A few feet away from her there was a spark and crackle before it started to grow into a floating orb and began elongating until it stood roughly six feet tall. Maya lowered her arm, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Tell me now what it is that I've taught you." Crowley said as he stood next to her looking at the rift.

Maya glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Stay low, go fast. Kill first, die last. One shot, one kill. No luck, all skill." she muttered out.

Crowley kissed her forehead leaving a smudge mark of his lips in the ash that coated her. As he did so, two people stepped into the alleyway that they were in and began running as fast as they could toward them with their eyes glowing blue.

Crowley shoved Maya through the rift, as soon as she disappeared the rift fizzled and disappeared.

"I love you, darling." He said softly as the two angels grabbed him and with a whoosh of feathers disappeared with him in their arms as the cloud of ash consumed the city.

* * *

 **Present-day - Kansas**

"Son of a Bitch," Dean said heavily as he sat down. Sam unfolded his arms and looked from Crowley to Maya in shock of the bombshell that they just learned.

Jody was the first to speak. "You're telling me that she was born in the 1700's?" She whispered. Being around the Winchester's made it so not much shocks you, but this was completely unexpected.

"Yes," Crowley started "and No." he walked over to the cart that had the alcohol on it in the library and poured himself a glass before draining it and pouring another. Dean's eyes tracked his movements, not trusting him for a moment. Castiel as if reading the hunter's mind followed Crowley into the room.

"Are you propositioning me Feathers?" Crowley said without turning to face them or Maya's unconscious form on the floor.

"We want answers Crowley," Castiel said in his rough voice, reaching out and touching Crowley's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Sam was at Maya's side moving to pick her up when Crowley tried unsuccessfully to hide a low growl that rumbled deep within his chest.

"Moose get your hands off of her" Crowley snarled, pushing Sam back away from Maya with his power. Sam was still upright and only a few feet away from her before Crowley seemed to realize his slip and cleared his throat before finishing his drink.

"Well boys, let's get her into a room that's large enough for her wings and get to fixing them and her," he said as he walked past them toward the hallway that led to the rest of the bunker.

"Moose! Pick her up! You're the only one large enough to carry her with her wings." He said with a wave of his hand. Not looking back at them as he did so.

Sam rolled his eyes but bent down and began to pick Maya up into his arms. The feeling of the feathers of her wings brushing against his arms made him shudder, the warmth coming from them was relaxing and welcoming. Sam pulled Maya closer to his body, and the chains rattled together as he did. Dean and Castiel stepped in front of Crowley.

"Do you know where you're going?" Asked Dean lifting his eyebrow. Castiel looked at Crowley who smirked at the sight of the broken nose his daughter gave to him before turning his attention to Dean.

"No squirrel, maybe you could be the ever gracious hostess and lead the way?" Crowley bowed at the waist gesturing with one arm for Dean to lead the way. Dean's cheeks pinked before he turned and began guiding him down the hallway. Castiel followed behind Crowley and left Jody and Sam to bring up the rear.

* * *

"In here," Dean said as he turned on the lights of the gym. The padded floors would make it easier to care for Maya and more comfortable for her if they needed to trap her, not that Dean was worried about her comfort. Dean didn't like the idea of it thinking back to the bruises on her ankles and wrists that were there from bondage.

"I doubt this will work for long once she's awake, but for now it will do," he said as Sam carefully stepped through the doorway, Maya's wings were dragging limp on the floor behind him. Jody was the last to step through holding the first aid bag since Maya ripped open some of the stitches on her torso and the damage on her wings hadn't been looked at yet. Sam gently laid Maya down on the floor as Jody set the bag down near Maya's body.

"Thanks, Jody, get Dean to show you to one of the spare rooms so you can get some rest. We'll come to get you if we need ya" Sam said as he extended Maya's black wing out as far as it would go. Crowley was monitoring every touch that Sam made on Maya's body.

"Come on Sheriff, it's not the fanciest place, but the beds are warm," Dean said casting a look at Cas and nodding at Crowley. Castiel nodded back as Dean placed his hand on Jody's back to guide her out of the gym and to a bedroom for her to sleep off her long shift and the heavy shit that was just dropped over all their heads.

Sam sighed heavily and looked down at Maya, her white wing on the right was still bent in toward her body, and the break seemed to be bleeding freshly. Casting his eyes over her left-wing, it looked to be in better shape, so he kneeled on the floor next to her broken wing.

Reaching out and touching the bone around the fracture, her blood coated his hands quickly as it rolled over the feathers. Realizing that he can't see the break or the real damage because of the blood, Sam lets out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Sam?" Asked Castiel as he crouched on his knee on the other side of her wing looking across to meet Sam's eyes.

"I can't fix the break, and I can't even see it with all the blood on her wing. Wait you can heal her! We don't even need to worry about this, I can't believe I didn't think of this before" said Sam as he put his hands on the floor. Castiel leaned over and placed his hand over the break.

"That won't work." Muttered Crowley as he cleaned out the dirt from under his fingernail. He had gone from leaning against the wall to sitting on a weight bench. Both men looked at Crowley, as he continued examining his nails, trying to remain indifferent from the current situation but wasn't fooling anyone.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked irritably at Crowley as his hand still hovered over Maya's break.

"Why what?" Asked Dean walking back into the gym with a bowl of hot water and some towels.

"Crowley was just about to grace us with the knowledge of why Cas can't heal his " _daughter_ "." Sam said to Dean sarcastically as he held up his bloodied hands air quoting.

Dean snorted as he set the bowl down next to Sam and folded his arms over his chest.

"I can't wait to hear this. Tell us, Crowley, since you seem to be so willing to share information with us, like say oh "Hey boys, I have a daughter who is a Cambion just FYI" we would love to know why it is Cas here can't heal her" Dean said passionately as he stared down Crowley.

Sam began to wash the blood off of the break so that he could see what he was doing. It was going to be a more difficult fix, but they couldn't exactly take her to the hospital to set the bone.

The muscle under his hands fluttered as he softly placed them on her when he did there was an electric flash from his fingertips to his toes and all of the sudden he couldn't hear Dean yelling at Crowley anymore.

Looking up he saw the whole room was frozen, he continued his visual search, and his eyes roamed over Maya's form. Still in the shitty bunker robe that now had her blood soaked into it, the bandages over her wrists and ankles. The chains etched with Enochian that bound her legs and arms in what must be an uncomfortable position. He didn't notice that Maya was now conscious.

Her eyes were inspecting him. Mainly his face, the way his eyes were traveling over her not in a sensual way, but she felt almost as naked as she was in front of him. When his summer sun eyes locked with her lilac ones, there was a link that passed between them. When he blinked the moment was over within a second and the room came back into real time.

Maya's eyes flicked from Sam's down to his lips and back up. Understanding what she was asking Sam leaned over her, his forearm on the floor by her head and his other hand reached out and pulled the gag off of her mouth.

"I could kiss you right now," Maya said with a soft laugh, pain still laced into her voice making it sound strained. Blushing and clearing his throat Sam grabbed a towel to wipe off her face, gently taking care around her black eye. Even still she hissed at the touch, and Sam's look turned apologetic as he softened his touch further.

"You will do no such thing, Maya." Crowley practically growled out. Maya rolled her head away from Sam., who was stricken with sudden jealousy that her attention was elsewhere but moved his own back to her broken wing.

"Oh good. I was so _worried_ that you were gone," Maya deadpanned while glaring at him, her arms still bound behind her back.

"Here's a _brilliant_ idea, how about you remove these _BLOODY_ chains off of me so I can fucking move!" Maya shouted at Crowley as a heavy British slang accent broke out of her full lips.

"Woah, okay everyone take a step back. Let's talk about this." Dean said coming to stand in between Crowley and Maya to stop the argument before it got any more heated. Maya's fiery glaze slid over to his face and rolled her eyes.

"You're going to play the voice of reason now? When you were the one that had a gun pointed at me less than an hour ago?" she said to him, as she rolled her head back toward Sam as he flushed water over the break and she screamed out. "Fucking hell!" Jerking away from the pain her wings flared out knocking the bowl out of Sam's hands, and the chains rattled together.

"Will someone take these things off of me? Please" she asked again. Looking at Sam first, then to Dean and Castiel. Crowley huffed in the corner.

"Not before we get some answers," Dean said crouching down on the floor in front of her. He gripped the chains moving her, so she was sitting upright. Sam was behind her on the floor just in case she faltered and subconsciously put his hand on the small of her back, touching her exposed skin through the torn robe where her wings ripped through.

"Is Crowley telling the truth? Are you his daughter?" Dean asked.

Castiel was off to the side his arms folded over his chest, as he tried to read Maya's mind and see her true form. If she was Crowley's daughter that meant she was a Cambion, but why did she have wings?

"Yes," she said her voice tight after she looked from Crowley to Dean, shifting to get more comfortable. Dean looked over his shoulder at Crowley.

"It's your funeral" Crowley mumbled snapped his fingers, and the chains disappeared. Maya moaned as she fell forward on the floor once her arms were free and braced herself upright glaring up at her father.

"Hello Darling," Crowley said to her, while it's his usual greeting there is a warmness to it that has never been there before.

"Maya," Sam's hand immediately moved to her shoulders and helped her sit upright as Dean stood up and walked over to Castiel.

"We need to set the break. It's going to hurt, but we have to since Crowley says Cas can't heal you. Is that true?" Sam asked as he moved to kneel in front of her.

"Yes it's true," Maya said as she grabbed the bag with the medical supplies in it and began digging through it. Sam knew what she was looking for and grabbed out the painkillers for her, and tipped a few into her hand. Maya gave him a small smile in thanks, took them dry, and nodded at him.

"Cas, what are you getting from her? Anything?" Dean whispered to Castiel leaning on the wall by him, so they weren't overheard. Castiel looks from Maya then to Dean.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind. It's like she has a wall up. And if she's a demon I can not see her true form what I'm seeing is more confusing than anything." Castiel says as his lips press together in a tight line.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked leaning in closer to him.

His scent was intoxicating to Castiel, who was already having trouble with him so close, the stolen grace was only helping cover the very human impulses he was feeling.

He was yearning to grab the worn Led Zeppelin t-shirt Dean was wearing and push it up to expose more of his tanned, freckled skin. He ached to brush his fingers across it. To watch it flush before following with his lips and tongue. Castiel believed the noises that would fall from Dean's lips would be as good as he imagined when he was stroking himself to completion in the shower last night.

"Uh, it must be this stolen grace," Slightly shaking himself out of the memory Castiel mumbled clearing his throat, Dean nodded his head in empathy and reached out and gripped Castiel shoulder.

"We will get yours back as soon as we take care of Miss Cambion over there." Dean removed his hand before he lost control against the urge to pull Castiel to him and kiss his chapped lips, that he had just licked while he was trying to answer Dean's question. They walked back over to the rest of them.

"I am going to need help setting the bone, Dean." Sam looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor next to Maya. Crowley crouched down next to her, he didn't say a word but reached out and gripped her shoulder. Sam gripped the hanging part of her wing while Dean stepped closer to her body. He hesitated to reach out and to touch her wing, it seemed wrong, intimate almost, but he knew this needed to b done. He gripped the bone firmly but gently and nodded at Sam. Castiel joined them and held the tip of her wing to support it while Sam was holding the bone on either side of the break.

"On three. One, two.." SNAP. Maya screamed out as Sam set the bone back in place. Dean and Castiel quickly braced break as Sam started wrapping it up. Broken sobs passed through Maya's lips as the boys worked on the broken wing. Crowley reached out and began running his hand through her dirty hair, whispering in what sounded like Gaelic. The boys all looked at each other, Sam and Dean gave Castiel a look and directed their eyes toward Crowley who was now pressing his forehead against Maya's, his hand rested on the back of her neck as he spoke softly to her in the foreign language. Castiel nodded in understanding and paid more attention to the Father and Daughter, three feet from them.

The boys folded Maya's wing as Sam wrapped it around itself to stabilize it while it healed. Once that was done Dean, and Castiel stepped back. Sam stood in front of Maya and reached out his hand to help her stand.

"She's injured Samantha, not weak she can stand on her own." Crowley said coolly from his spot that he retreated to while they had finished wrapping her wing. Maya looked at Sam, her eyes still shone with the pain of resetting the bone, but a look of stubbornness took over and with Sam next to her in case she stumbled Maya got to her feet.

"Shit…" she grumbled under her breath as her black wing flared out slightly to help her balance. Sam gripped her elbow to help. "Thank you, Sam," Maya said as she briefly touched his hand that was on her arm, another jolt passed between them, and Sam released her once she was stable.

* * *

"Yeah here is some" Sam said as he dug through the laundry room to find something for Maya to wear. Underneath a pile of clothes Dean hadn't put away yet, Sam pulled out a pair of Charlie's pants and a Game of Thrones shirt that had the House Stark direwolf sigil on it in white saying 'Winter is coming'.

"Charlie, our friend, is a huge nerd for this kind of stuff. I'm sure she won't mind you wearing her clothes. I don't know if she has a, um...that is to say, you guys are…" Sam had started to try explaining there's no way one of Charlie's bras would fit Maya, if she had one here, Maya's breasts were too large.

Sam didn't exactly stare, but when he spent the last half hour re-stitching the opened gash on her torso, he did happen to notice, even though she had a towel to cover her breasts while he worked on fixing the lower section of stitches.

Thank god Dean, Castiel, and Crowley (very reluctantly) left the room before then so they could talk about a way to kill Abbadon.

"It's okay, Sam. I think I'll be okay without a bra." She chuckled lightly at his struggle. "I really can't thank you enough," said Maya as she clutched the clothes to her body, giving him a coy smile.

"Um, ye..yeah no problem" he cleared his throat as she looked up at him. She left her wings out, since she was weakened and needed all her strength to heal. Even though they were folded up tight against her back, they took up a considerable amount of space around her. The tips of her flight feathers brushed the floor behind her, creating whispers as she followed him out of the laundry room and towards the bathroom.

"Go ahead and wash up in here," he said as he opened the door into the bathroom. Maya slipped past him into the room, and her left-wing brushed over his arm causing a warm sensation to spread through him.

"Take your time. We'll be in the library." Maya nodded and closed the door after Sam walked away.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Crowley, you're telling me that the only way to kill Abbadon is with this First Blade?" Dean asked as Sam walked up into the room. Crowley stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Not the only way but yes. The Knights of Hell are almost impossible to kill, but there are ways." Crowley said after he downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass. Sam leaned against the pillar next to Castiel.

"What's the First Blade?" Sam asked Crowley

"The First Blade was the weapon used by Cain to kill Abel, but was lost long ago," Castiel explained. Crowley gave a slight nod in agreement.

"That was until one of my associates caught wind of a rumor that it has resurfaced again," Crowley said, Sam and Dean looked at each other then to Crowley.

"Do you know where it is? Are Abaddon and her followers after it as well?" Sam asked.

"The angels are, along with the Sword of Michael" They all looked over at Maya who was walking towards them. Cleaned up and looking less worn she sat against the edge of a table, and she shifted her wings, so they were out of the way and began and folded her arms. At the mention of the sword, Sam and Castiel looked to Dean, whose jaw clenched.

"Those dick bags won't trick or force me into doing anything for them," Dean practically growled out "how do you know what they are doing anyway?" He asked her, and the other men looked to her, waiting for her reply.

"Who do you think did this to me." She said staring at him, not focusing on anyone else. Castiel went rigid, memories of his time under Naomi's thumb flooded over him. "I've spent the last couple of years locked up there with those assholes. They beat me, broke every bone in my body and used my powers, but I still have ears and eyes." She broke her gaze from the intense stare of Dean's green eyes and looked at her Father before standing up and walking to the leather chair near the door where the sword that Jody had found her with still sat. Maya picked up the sword and turned back and walked to the table Dean was seated. Sam, Castiel, and Crowley joined her at the table.

"Dean, you're Michael's perfect vessel. You are his _sword_ , but this" she pulled the sword from its scabbard and looked over it "this is the Sword of Michael." She finished as the men all looked at her.

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry, this took so long to get this chapter out, I finished it and then realized it wasn't where I wanted it to be. So then I rewrote some of it, got a writer's block, moved past it and finished it. But then the holidays popped up and work got crazy busy so I wasn't able to even touch it to start editing until about a week ago.**

 **I am in need of a beta reader also. Bekindplsrewind is going to be busy for the unforeseeable future and wanted to make sure that I could have someone that would be able to keep up with my writing schedule, she's amazing and I'm sad to lose her, but I understand. If you guys are interested in being a beta please let me know!**

 **-N.**

 **P.S. - It would also be super amazing if I could get 5 reviews before the next chapter! I would be ever so grateful! Thank you!**

 **-N.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Time is on My Side

**AN - I am so sorry about the gap in posting! I had made up a posting schedule in my head but wasn't able to keep to it. It's something that I plan on improving. I'm glad that I was able to get this chapter done though and the next one should be up sooner. I have been much more inspired as of late so I am hoping to get a few chapters written within this next month so that I will be able to post faster!**

 **Once again the music that inspired me in writing this chapter doesn't necessary match up with what is happening in this chapter but what can I say sometimes it more the mood that the music puts me in than actually match the lyrics with the chapter. Haha**

 **Thunder - Imagine Dragons**

 **Too Close - Alex Clare**

* * *

Dean had ended up making burgers for them since Maya's stomach began growling shortly after they started talking in the library. So now they were all staring at the sword lying in the middle of the kitchen table as Dean placed a burger and beer in front of Maya and sat down next to her.

Sam's eyes drifted across to Maya as she hummed in pleasure after she took the first bite.

"Dean, this is amazing," she moaned the words out as she chewed. Dean sat up a little straighter with a slight blush on his face. All of them shifted, trying not to be affected by the positively sexual sounds that were coming from her. She quickly inhaled it and chased it with beer before eyeing Dean's and Sam's burgers. Dean took a deep pull of his beer while Sam pushed his burger across the table in front of Maya and began playing with the label on his bottle.

Crowley was on his phone, hovering behind Sam. Maya looked at him over her second burger, narrowing her eyes in disdain.

"How?" asked Dean around the food in his mouth, reaching out to touch the hilt of the sword. Maya slapped his hand out of the way, and in shock, Dean immediately withdrew it and stared at her. Sam laughed before covering his mouth, causing his brother to glare at him while he shook the feeling back into his hand. Maya may have looked weak, but she hit hard enough for his hand to instantly go numb.

Maya finished her burger and chugged the rest of her beer before standing up. She placed the plate in the sink and threw the bottle in the trash, ignoring Dean's drumming his fingers, then opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. "How what?" she asked as she opened the beer, took a swig, and leaned back against the counter.

"I've got a more important question: what the hell happened? How did you get caught? What about your training!" Crowley asked with a sour tone as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.

Maya took another swig to prepare herself for the discussion that was about to start. "What do you mean what happened? A lot of fucking stuff happened between you ABANDONING me and now, so you'll have to be more specific, _Crowley_ ," Maya snapped at the demon with a reproachful stare, after which she took another large drink of beer. The brothers shared a look.

"Listen, clearly there is more going on here than what we will be able to talk about today. How about we all take a step back and breathe?" Sam said, trying to bring the tension in the kitchen down a few notches.

Maya fixed Crowley with a hard stare before heaving an irritated breath out and relaxing against the edge of the counter. "Look, the story of what happened to me when I was…stuck in heaven, is way too much to get into right now. Frankly, I'm not interested in reliving that moment since I've only just escaped." She took another swig from her beer before looking at the bottle. "Christ, I've missed this," she mumbled softly to herself before looking back up at them. "I promise that I will tell you what happened…just not right now." Her voice was firm and clear at the beginning but tapered off to a soft clear whisper when she finished.

"That's understandable," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

As Maya opened her mouth to explain to them about the sword, Castiel stepped up to bat, ready for an explanation about what she was.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked bluntly. Sam took the last dregs of his beer into his mouth.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Did I stutter? My name is Maya," she said condescendingly. Sam spit the mouthful of beer out, spraying Dean in the face.

"Really, Sammy?!" Dean said with an irritated tone, wiping his face off with a hand before standing from the table and heading to the sink to wash off.

Maya laughed heartily and threw her head back before putting her beer down and clutching her side in pain, the laughter having aggravated her injuries. Once Dean had finished washing his face and had dried off, Maya had also calmed down enough. She righted herself, wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back when Dean threw the used towel at his head.

"Fine. 'What' are you?" Castiel asked, reverting to his old habit of using air quotations.

Maya blushed and turned her eyes to Castiel, who was standing protectively near Dean, then to her father. Crowley's eyes seemed to say to her not to do what she was about to do.

"Maya, you are too trusting. That has always been your weakn -" Crowley never got to finish.

Maya's eyes glowed bright purple, and shadows began to gather around her. Tendrils reached out across the floor, eddying like smoke on water before encasing Crowley entirely, and with a whisper, he was gone. Her eyes returned to normal as her knees gave out slightly, making her lean heavily against the counter.

Castiel, who was the closest, went to help her stand. The brothers moved from their seats at the table to join them.

"I guess I am still pretty weak…ha," she laughed softly with annoyance, accepting Castiel's help. "Is there somewhere I can rest while we talk?" she asked, leaning against Castiel. One of his arms held her around her waist while the other held the arm that was draped over his shoulders. With his help, they walked out of the kitchen and down towards the hall where the extra bedrooms were.

"Cas, let's take her to my room," Sam said from behind.

They all stopped and turned to look at him.

"I mean…my bed is the largest, so it will be more comfortable and will accommodate her wings," he finished quickly with a shrug, trying to brush off the rising heat in his cheeks.

With a small nod, Castiel turned and walked in the direction towards Sam's room.

Dean held out his arm, stopping Sam from following the pair and looked at him with a broad smile while raising his eyebrows. "Dude -" he muttered out quietly, punching Sam's arm.

"Shut up," Sam said, shoving Dean away and walking towards his room.

* * *

Castiel helped Maya onto Sam's bed. Once she was settled back against the headboard, the men found places to sit and looked at her expectantly.

"Your question is a loaded one, Castiel," she said as she flexed her fingers out and then slowly closed them. "As you know, my father is Crowley."

"Which means," Dean interrupted, "you're a Cambion. I kn -"

Maya's head snapped up, her eyes flashed, and Dean went silent. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to make a sound come out with no success, much to his chagrin.

Sam's and Castiel's eyes traveled from Dean to Maya who was smirking.

"What the hell," Sam mumbled. Her smirk widened.

"As I was saying before Dean interrupted me," she said, casting a look in his direction; he was sulking in his chair with his arms folded, "when I was conceived, his vessel was a woman. While his…'soul' is male, he enjoyed using women as vessels sometimes. It was a fetish, if you will, but after childbirth, he swore off it for years. So in a way, he is my mother. Feel free to give him shit about that." She chuckled.

Dean slapped his knee, drawing their eyes to him. His shoulders were vibrating from the soundless laugh that was making his body shake.

Maya shook her head at him before looking back to Sam, then to Castiel. "My _mother_ is an angel."

As soon as the words left her lips, Castiel's back went rigid. Sam, who had been leaning back in his chair, fell off, the shock of her statement making him forget to keep balanced. Dean's eyes rounded as he stared at her in surprise.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

Maya met his eyes quickly before looking away to Sam who was picking himself up off the floor. "We'll talk about that soon enough. Are you alright, Sam?" she asked as the large man stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Sam stated as he brushed himself off.

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed to his mouth.

Maya looked from Sam to Dean, raising her eyebrows. "Right, sorry. Don't talk over me, again," she finished saying with a snap of her fingers.

"So what are you then? A Cambion or a Nephilim?" Dean asked as soon as his voice was recovered.

"I am both or neither; I don't know how to explain it," said Maya as she shook her head, making her copper hair shift. Catching the soft, warm light of the lamp on the table beside the bed, her hair began to illuminate. The breath was stolen from the brothers as the light gave her an ethereal glow around the crown of her head, making it look like there was a halo.

"Do you know what you are?" Sam asked softly as Maya lowered her head, looking down at her lap.

She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Yes," she said solemnly, her hands which had been moving stilled. "There has been very few of 'us'," she raised her hands using air quotes, the motion reminding Dean of Castiel's similar usage, "so there is not much lore about what I am. Trust me, I've looked. I've traveled the world, and over the years, there has been very little I've found in books. I've only found two cultures that have a name for what I am." The words left her mouth like water from a dam, like she had been holding all that in her whole life. And now that she'd started, there was no stopping until she was done. "Neither name is entirely common, even within those cultures. Descriptions of our 'powers' are vague, or not there at all." She sighed heavily.

"I had to hide who I was. I changed the way I looked and dampened my powers in order not to be found by those searching for me. But I needed to find the answers that had been kept from me." Maya paused briefly, inhaling deeply before continuing. "I needed to understand who... _what_ I was, and why I was hunted for all my life." Maya looked to Castiel, her lilac eyes searching his face before she continued. "In my search to find out what I am, I traveled to Bombay, India around 1860 -"

Sam started coughing from shock while Dean choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken in.

"- Searching for a tribe that people in the city said had died out since no one had seen a member in over 70 years. However, I had time," Maya kept talking as the boys recovered. "It took me weeks until I found them - in the depths of the forest, forgotten and hiding from the outside world. People in the city had warned me that if the tribe were still alive, they would kill anybody that approached their village. As I pulled my sword out to defend myself, the warriors stopped their attack and dropped their weapons, falling to their knees and bowing at my feet. I didn't understand why until their elder stepped out." She had a faraway look in her eyes before her focus returned to them. "His eyes were violet." Maya said solemnly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Castiel said, pushing himself off the chest of drawers he'd been leaning on and closing the distance between them.

"What?! It's a valid question!" Dean raised his shoulders in defense, looking up at the looming angel.

"You tend to speak before you _think_!" Castiel said with a growl.

"Are they always like this?" Maya asked Sam quietly.

"Ya know what, Cas? Blow me!" Dean snapped the insult out quickly without thinking.

"It didn't use to be this bad, but since Cas lost his grace...yes. Worse sometimes," Sam whispered back, sitting on the edge of the bed after ducking his massive frame out of the way of the arguing men and dodging the glower of Castiel's blue eyes.

Maya chuckled softly and patted Sam sympathetically on the back, her hand lingering for a moment afterward as she enjoyed the warmth radiating off of him.

"There you go again! Speaking before thinking! Or is that an invitation?" Castiel directed right back at the blond, making Dean blush furiously but shutting him up. Folding his arms, Castiel had a smug look on his face, knowing that he had won that round. The years of living and fighting alongside the Winchesters seemed to have taken hold.

"Cas has also found his witty sarcasm in the process…" Sam whispered into Maya's ear, making her laugh softly.

The pining men shifted their eyes back to Maya. She removed her hand from Sam's back.

"Please continue, Maya," Castiel said.

Maya smiled at him. "Thank you, Castiel."

"Please, call me Cas," Castiel requested, causing Dean to scoff at the sudden friendliness and - dare he say it? - _trust_ that the request implied.

"Alright, Castiel...sorry. Cas. As I was saying, his eyes were VIOLET." Maya accentuated the word by pointing to her own unique eyes. Dean's eyes grew in understanding. "I was able to see his wings, although he had them hidden from the villagers. They were of the same colors as my own. The difference though, was his wings had black and white feathers mixed. They were magnificent, strong and large," she said.

"That's what she said," Dean mumbled quietly under his breath, snickering before Sam leaned towards him and smacked him on the side of his head. "What!?" Dean exclaimed indignantly, rubbing the spot where Sam had hit him. He seemed to have forgotten that there were two supernatural beings in the room and they had impeccable hearing.

"Dean, that is in fact what Maya said," stated Castiel, tilting his head in confusion.

Sam and Dean laughed.

Castiel watched Dean before it dawned on him. "Oh! You were making the Michael Scott joke from 'The Office' because what Maya said could be taken in a sexual context."

"Good job for figuring it out," Dean said, giving the back of Castiel's leg a pat. Neither Sam or Maya missed the fact that his hand had subconsciously moved slightly up towards Castiel's ass, as his heated green eyes met the angel's ocean blue ones - then swiftly removed it.

Clearing her throat, Maya cut the sexual tension with a sharp snap and continued. "We talked in his hut for hours."

"What language did he speak?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Sanskrit. Well, a dialect of it."

"Being so long ago - and I am assuming, not your native tongue - how did you speak it?" he followed on the heels of her answer.

"Being blessed with my mother's gift of tongues, and I suppose my father's as well, has its perks. "The elder, Prabhu, told me about his life and about what his people called us: Yakshas. He explained that his people believed we were beings appointed as guardians to ancient treasures. They believed that we could shapeshift into any form or animal, similar to Skinwalkers. I do not have that ability, but Prabhu did." Maya took a deep breath and looked at each of them, expecting questions. But when even Dean remained silent, she pressed onward.

"After spending time with the tribe, and learning from Prabhu, it was time to move on and continue my search. However, the only other name that I came across for what I am was Arkosis. The lore I found said we were fallen angels that had been cast out of Heaven and not accepted by Hell. It was similar in its beliefs that we could look however we wanted. However, in our true form, we are said to be fearsome creatures made of the elements. That's all I've ever discovered," Maya finished, dropping her eyes back into her lap like she was ashamed. She shifted her wings minutely as she crossed her legs together and sat up a bit straighter.

"How old are you?" asked Dean.

"I stopped aging at 30."

"How long have you been 30 then?" asked Sam, trailing her answer without hesitation.

"Very 'Twilight' moment, Sammy," Dean commented.

"And how would you know that, Dean?" Sam retorted back at his brother who began blushing furiously.

"Ah, yes…um…about…" Maya trailed off, counting on her fingers as the brothers had their brief spat; only Castiel's attention was solely on her. "If you go by the year that I was born in…" Maya paused shortly, looking at Sam who shifted closer, giving her his full attention, "575 years."

Dean began choking on the mouthful of beer he had taken moments before her statement.

"I was born in 1414, on the Isle of Scotland in the Grampian Mountains."

"Wait. What? How is that possible!? Crowley wasn't even born then," Dean asked through his coughs.

"We are very cunning and powerful." Maya winked at him.

Castiel unfolded his arms with a slight scowl at the back of her head.

Maya began to pull the gauze off her ankles and wrists before standing up.

"Maya, don't you need to heal and…" Sam began but stopped as he grabbed her hands, his large ones easily swallowing hers in their grip.

The men all watched as the raw skin and bruises slowly faded, though they didn't completely disappear. Sam lifted his head and watched as her split lip closed up. The bruising from her broken nose and black eye faded from black and purple to a sickly yellow-green, and the swelling lessened.

Maya removed her hands from Sam's and lifted the edge of the shirt enough so that they could see that the sides of the gash had already fused in between the stitches. It wasn't completely healed but looked further along in the healing process than it had been hours before. She lowered her shirt, breaking whatever spell that was over them.

"The lore, legends, and myths about us were wrong. We were all blessed with different abilities or powers. Prabhu was able to shift into animals which was why the tribe treated him as like a god. Others had different abilities; none of us had the same powers." Maya stood and began pacing the room, watching the floor as she did; her arms wrapped around herself like it would keep her from flying apart.

"You have seen some of my powers. I can winnow, is what I call it. It's basically teleporting. I can travel to different times and places in the world. That is one of them anyways, which is why the year I was born in and my age don't match up. Father was in France in 1750 when he went into labor, and my power began to leak, opening a rift around him that transported us to 1414. I am only 264 years old," she said as she stopped her pacing and stretched out her unbound wing slightly.

"You have to understand, we are not entirely demonic or angelic. We don't need to have a vessel. We are human…in a way; our bodies are our own. I shouldn't say _we_ …I mean, _I_ am human." Her hands twitched, and she dropped down to sit on the edge of Sam's bed.

Dean shook his head and began running his hands through his short hair, giving it a slight tug before standing abruptly. Sam watched as his brother's face flashed through different expressions - confusion, understanding, and fear.

Castiel stepped forward. "What do you mean by 'had' and 'I'?"

"Cas is right. You're talking like they're gone," said Sam.

"That's because they are," she stated flatly.

"All of them?" asked Dean quietly.

"Yes," Maya answered in a clipped tone.

"You're the only one left?" Sam asked.

Maya nodded in reply.

"What happened to them? Do you know?" asked Castiel. His usual deep voice raised in pitch with his question.

"I do know…" she said quietly, dropping her head down to look at her hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"What happened to them?" asked Sam encouragingly, covering both her fists with his hand. They relaxed only enough to stop her nails from biting into her flesh.

"I did."

* * *

Metatron sat behind his desk, his typewriter in front of him untouched since Maya's escape.

The aftermath was massive. The prison - destroyed, as if a bomb had gone off. Six of the guards had been torn apart, the shadows of their wings kissing the rubble. Bodies and body parts littered the site, and those were the ones that had not been misted. In total, ten angels were lost during her escape, just proving the extent of Maya's power even further.

They had made a mistake, a costly one, when they thought her powers had been suppressed enough by the collar and chains. With her gone, their carefully laid plans came to a halt.

"Idiots!" Metatron stood abruptly, snapping the case of the typewriter closed roughly, suddenly in no mood to write. He walked over to the bookshelf that surrounded the fireplace, mumbling to himself as his fingers twitched in the air over the spines of the books and tomes. A knock on the heavy oak doors sounded behind him. "Come in!" he snipped out shortly without halting in his search.

The door opened, revealing Gadreel and Naomi. Both angels entered the room, closing the door behind them and approached him.

Gadreel cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Metatron glanced over his shoulder at the other angels. "Good, good, you're both here. Sit, sit, sit!" His voice cracked with mania as he turned back to the shelf and waved his hand at the chairs behind him in front of the fireplace.

Glancing briefly at each other with cold glares, Gadreel and Naomi sat down in the luxurious leather chairs. Even if they were working together now, Naomi still had not forgiven Gadreel for failing his post at the Garden.

Giving a small but excited gasp, Metatron found what it was he was searching for. He gripped the book and dislodged it from its brethren. He turned to face the other angels, his back to the fire letting the warmth seep into his body. Even if he didn't need it to survive, it still felt comforting.

"If we don't have Maya, all we need to do is find another one of her kind, and we should be able to complete the spell," he said flipping through the book looking for the correct page. "Ah HA! See, read this!" he said excitedly as he put the book on the table, turning it around and tapping the page aggressively like they weren't looking at it.

Both Gadreel and Naomi reached for the book, but Naomi gripped it first and pulled it out of his reach.

She raised the book to read it, her eyes looking over the words on the ancient paper that felt and looked like it would crumble at any moment. Her eyes widened at the text. "Where did this book come from?" she asked Metatron, raising her eyes to the gleeful manic expression on his face as she passed the book to Gadreel without breaking eye contact.

"Let's just say I made a copy." Metatron's smirk deepened.

"You made a copy?" Naomi asked.

He nodded.

"You made a copy of the tablets?!"

"Well no, that was eons and eons ago. This was something that seemed important to remember, so I held onto it." Metatron waved his hand in the air like he was swatting a fly as he spoke.

" ' _A child of both heaven and hell will be the key to ending the war. With the sword at their side, they will claim the throne'_ ," read Gadreel. "I do not understand. This passage still seems very vague."

Metatron pulled the book from his hands roughly, causing a few of the pages to fall to the floor. "I didn't remember everything, for Christ's sake. It was the beginning of time. You expect me to remember every word?" Metatron scoffed at the other male as he closed the book and placed it down on the table again.

"So you think that we will be able to achieve our goals with any Arkosis?" asked Naomi as she leaned back into the chair, crossing her legs and running her fingers over the leather that was worn smooth on the arm.

"I believe so. We need to find one, and then we will be able to defeat the Knights of Hell, Lucifer, and recreate Earth in our vision!" Metatron stated with excitement and his arms raised toward the ceiling.

"Do we not need the Sword of Michael as well?" questioned Gadreel, his eyes flitting from the fire to Metatron.

"I think that we may be able to work the spell without it. After all, this," he held up the book, "is just a prophecy, not the spell that we will be doing." Metatron placed the book down and put his hand on it.

"What is our next step then?" asked Naomi as she leaned forward.

"Gadreel, I'm sending you down to Earth to guard over Castiel's grace. He and those damn Winchesters are a thorn in my side that I do not need right now." Metatron began pacing in front of them, one arm crossed over his chest supporting the other. He tapped his finger to his lips, giving him a somewhat pensive look. "We don't want them messing this up. Lord knows what would happen if they found Maya."

* * *

 **Post Chapter AN - I sincerely have to thank my amazingly beautiful friend and muse bekindplsrewind. She has been a HUGE help with this story and keeping me sane in general.**

 **Comments are my lifeblood, even the constructive criticism ones! Please comment, pretty please!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-N.**


End file.
